Never say never
by dawseyfan
Summary: First impression? I don't like him. Something can change that? #DAWSEY COMPLETE
1. Kidding

**1\. Kidding**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire.

I'm writing this ff in portuguese, but someone asked me to translate it. So it's here.

Thanks beta reader The Ry gal

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it, I can't!" Gabby said as she took off her seat belt. She opened the car door and went to the rear to survey the damage.

"What the hell!" she shouted. The car's rear was partially crushed.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Look, save your breath" Gabby immediately cut off the guy who had approached her and was now standing at her side. She couldn't take her eyes off of her car.

"I'm just trying to explain that-" and again Gabby didn't let him finish.

"Didn't you see the red light? Or do you not know the meaning of the color red?" she looked at him, "It means stop, you got it? Stop."

"I know what it means!" he said angrily. "Listen, here's my number. Take your car to the shop, send me the bill and I'll deposit the money into your account. What do you think?"

Gabby stared at him for a few seconds: " Do I have a choice? Give me your number I want to make sure you aren't fooling me."The man told Gabby his number and she dialed it. He took out his cell when it began to ring and waved in front of her.

"Are we okay now?" he asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Gabby replied.

"Listen, I have to go or I'll be late to work" he said.

"Thanks to you I will be late to my first day at work. But what can I do, right?"

"I'm sorry again."

Gabby didn't say anything, just got in her car and started the engine. He watched her leave, then turned to see the damage to his own car. He ran a hand through his hair and decided to leave.

After 10 minutes, Gabby was entering her new workplace. Someone directed her where the locker room was. She just needed to change her shirt, she decided to do it right there, after all she was alone.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed after she took off her shirt. She was only wearing a bra underneath.

The guy who had hit her car was in front of her.

"I work here." He finally said.

Gabby quickly put on her shirt.

"What? You're kidding me?" she said.

"No, I'm not. I'm the Truck Lieutenant here, Matthew Casey."

 **Please review!**

 **Note: the chapters will be short.**


	2. I don't bite

**2\. I don't bite**

 **Note: Chicago Fire owns to NBC.**

 **(Sorry my mistakes in English)**

"Are you okay, Dawson? You seem distracted" Shay said after realizing that Gabby didn't say anything on the way back to the station. They left a victim in Chicago Med and now returned to the station. It was already lunchtime.  
"No, I mean, I'm fine. I have just a headache, when we get to the station I'll take an aspirin."  
"All right. You are gonna do something tomorrow night?" Shay asked.  
"Not really."  
"Great, let´s celebrate your first day with us. I'll pay a drink for you" Shay said excitedly.  
"Okay, it'd be good go out and talk a little bit."  
"So it's a deal. Tomorrow at Molly's."  
Gabby nodded and gave a small smile. The boys were already having lunch, when they reached the common room. Shay served up first and sat down next to the Capp, there was one left seat close to Casey. When Gabby noted it, she didn't get happy. Matt noticed her hesitation: "Seat down Dawson, I don't bite."  
She was embarrassed, everyone at the table started laughing. "Of course not, Lieutenant." She sat up and turned slightly toward him and whispered: "Only hit cars."  
Matt looked at her for a few seconds and wondered what would happened to her, she seemed ready to attack. He always got along very well with everyone he worked with. She'd be the first that he'd have problems? But not for long, because it depended on him, he'd change her opinion about him. He also would be angry if someone hit his car, but the problem now was that they are co-workers and they need each at work, they'd have to learn to live in each other's presence. Besides, she wasn't someone who you don't notice. She was beautiful, there was no denying.  
Shay had already called twice to Gabby and was about to call a third time when she finally got into the Molly's.  
"Gabby, here" Shay shouted calling her attention. Gabby walked Shay and they hugged each other. "Finally, I was already thinking that you wouldn't."  
"Sorry, I ended up taking a long time to choose a decent clothe" Gabby laughed.  
"You have chosen well, girl. You're stunning."  
"Thanks, Shay. But let's change the subject. Where's the drink you promised me?"  
Gabby not suspected that there was a pair of eyes staring her: Matt. He was sitting with Severide, Capp, Cruz and Tony. All night he tried to keep his distance from her, he didn't want to create another awkward situation between them. Until Shay decided to join the boys and dragged Gabby with her. It was when Gabby saw him. There was no way. Gabby would have to accept that she'd see the guy who hit her car almost daily. But why did he have to be handsome? she wondered. If he was ugly or weird could be easier to ignore him.

 **Please, review!**


	3. Never

**3\. Never**

 **Note: Chicago Fire owns to NBC.**

I didn't like this chapter. I feel something is missing. I don't know. (Again sorry for any mistakes).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shay and Kelly have just arrived to the station as Shay saw Gabby getting out of a cab. "Morning! Why didn't you tell me you were without car? We could give you a ride."

Gabby straightened her backpack over her shoulder: "Oh it's okay, it's just for a few days, I think." Shay and Gabby became friends quickly and they were happy because of that.

"But what happened with your car?" Shay asked.

"A guy hit my car and now it's in the shop." After said that, Gabby felt bad, because the guy was the Lieutenant Matthew Casey.

The girls went to the locker room to change. The others were already having breakfast. Gabby hadn't seen Matt yet. She already had the bill and wanted to give it to him, but not with her co-workers around.

The first call of the day came. 51 was called to fight a fire in an abandoned warehouse. Two stations were already on the scene when they arrived. Gabby and Shay were ready when they needed them. They were informed there was only one victim and she had gone to Chicago Med. It took a little over an hour to control the fire.

"I don't believe. Gabriela Dawson?" Gabby knew very well that voice. She turned and saw Nick, a old friend.

"Nick, wow! How are you?" she said after walking in his direction.

"I'm great and you're amazing!" Gabby blushed: "Thank you. You too."

"When did you come back? Why didn't you call me?" he asked.

"I came back one month ago. I was going to call you, but I had to organize my life again in Chicago."

"How about going out together?" he said after hearing his lieutenant calling him.

"Sure. This week I'm busy, but it could be next week." Gabby noticed that Matt was looking at her from the truck.

"Great. It was good seeing you" and he left.

"Mmm… someone has a date" Shay said after they entered the ambulance. "I don't know, I think so. We'll see." Gabby wasn't too excited about going out with Nick. She didn't date a long time, one year exactly.

When they reached the station, Gabby went to the bunk room. She decided to read a book, after some minutes she slept and woke up half an hour later. She thought about throwing water on her face to really wake up. On her way to the bathroom she went through the locker room, where she met Matt. "Hi."

Matt turned after closing his locker: "Hi" and he smiled.

"I have the car bill." She pulled the paper from her pocket." He looked to the paper.

"When they will return your car?"

"I think next week."

He looked at her: "Okay, I deposit your money or just give it to you?" he spoke coming little close to her.

"Depositing is better. I text you the account. Okay?" He nodded and Gabby left. He watched her leaving. "She's beautiful, hmm?" Kelly saw Matt watching her.

"What?" Matt pretended not hear him.

"You heard. Gabriela Dawson's beautiful, I think."

"Aren't you dating April?" Matt asked.

"Come on, Matt! What do you think about Gabby?" Matt realized that Kelly wouldn't leave him alone until answer that. Matt thought she was attractive, but he wouldn't say this to Severide. Kelly always tried to set dates for him, which never worked out. If one day he were interested in Gabby, he wanted to have his own way with her.

"She's beautiful, but not my type" and he again opened his locker to put the paper that Gabby gave to him.

"Not your type? Are you kidding me" Kelly laughed. Actually, she really was the kind of the girl he likes, Matt knew it.

"No, I'm not. She is too serious and..."

"And?"

"I don't know, not a chance to like her the way you're thinking" Kelly then stared at him for a few seconds and that's when Gabby came back to the locker room. They were surprised when saw her. Did she hear something? They wondered.

Gabby went straight to her locker, opened it, took a towel and locked it again. But before she left: "You aren't my type too and don't worry I'll never like you" and she walked away.

"Dawson, I ..." Matt tried to say something, but it was too late.

 **Please review!**


	4. Professional

**4\. Professional**

 **Note: Chicago Fire owns to NBC.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What happened in the locker room affected Gabby more than she wanted, and it wasn't right, because after all she wasn't interested in him, not a chance. And it was a good thing that he didn't like her, she thought, because she didn't like him either.

"Gabby! Gabby?" Shay called her and then she decided to touch her arm. Finally Gabby looked at Shay. "Hey, I'm calling you a few minutes. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's" Gabby replied.

"Ok, but take a time there" she said referring to the glass that Gabby was washing. "If you rub more, I think it breaks."

"Oh, it has a spot, you know."

"Got it" Shay said not buying that story too. Casey got close the kitchen counter and they made eye contact for a few seconds, quickly she looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by Shay.

"How about we take a ride? I'm dying to eat a chocolate cake" Gabby said wiping her hands.

"Sure, let's go" and they passed by Casey, who rehearsed to say something, but not that time.

They parked the ambulance near a park and then they ate the cake. Both ate in silence. Shay was trying to control herself because she wanted to ask what was going on between Gabby and Matt. As always she didn't control herself and asked timidly: "Hmm, it's everything okay between you and Casey?" Gabby shifted on the seat, put the cake aside and drank some of her soda.

"Of course, why not? He's the truck lieutenant, I am paramedic, so we're co-workers. Everything is right in the world" trying to lightly the tension.

"Right. But what was that look between you two?" Shay asked staring her.

"What are you talking about Shay? Didn't have look... I was thinking, how about going to the mall this week? I need to buy something cool to go out with Nick." Shay clearly saw her friend changing the subject, but she knew there was something strange, but decided not to push Gabby.

"Okay. We can watch a movie too" Shay suggested.

"Yeah."

The end of the shift came and Shay offered a ride to Gabby, who accepted. Trying to avoid meeting Casey in the locker room, Gabby said to Shay that she'd wait her in front of the station. She was watching something on the phone when Casey got close to her.

"Hey" he said. Gabby just looked at him and said nothing. "Look, what you hear, don't get me wrong. It's just that-"Gabby interrupted him.

"Lieutenant, we keep our relationship professional and we both win with that, okay?" Gabby said.

"I know, but is that-" he tried again.

"Gabby!" Shay called.

"My ride, I have to go. Have a great day, Lieutenant!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please, review!**


	5. Let

**5\. Let's go!**

 **I don't own Chicago Fire.**

Sorry for my mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Shay asked surprise.

"Just a second." Gabby waved to Otis asking for a drink, then sat next to Shay.

"So tell me. What happened?"

"He forgot to tell me it was a double date: he and his girlfriend, me and a friend that he wanted to introduce me" she said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't believe, Gabby! But his friend was cute at least?"

"Guess what?" Shay waited for her friend to answer. "He had a pretty boring chat. They wanted to go to a club after dinner, but I invented a excuse and left."

"What a pity. By the way, you look beautiful in this dress."

"Thank you."

" The boys are there. Let us join them? "Gabby looked toward the group and saw that Matt was there.

"No, I'll stay right here. I'll just finish this drink and go home."

"I saw you and Casey talking the other day. It's everything all right?"

"Why do you insist so much about it? Casey and I have no problem "Gabby replied annoyed.

"Okay, I don't ask more" Shay said hurt.

"Sorry, Shay. I just don't want to talk about it."

"That means there's something?" Gabby realized would be difficult to hide anything from Shay:

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it today."

"Shay!" Severide called her.

"Sure, when you want. Are you sure you leaving? "Shay asked before getting up.

"Yes." Shay hugged Gabby and said good bye. Gabby finished her drink, talked to Otis something and left.

"Hi."

"Wow! You're trying to kill me?" Gabby said scared. She was alone when Matt got close to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean" he said smiling.

"Okay" she replied and turned to look at the street while waiting for the taxi.

"You look great. Actually, you look beautiful!" he said looking at her.

"Thanks" Gabby said looking at him quickly. Matt realized that Gabby was angry with him.

"You're leaving soon. It's because of me? "Gabby looked at him again and this time remained staring at him.

"No, I'm just tired and want to go home." Yes, she lied. It was exactly because of him that she was leaving.

"I can give you a ride."

"A taxi is on its way. Thanks!"

"You cancel and save your money" he said insisting.

"No."

"Otis asked the taxi?"

"Yes. Look, you can go, I'll be fine" Gabby said. Matt didn't say anything and just got into the Molly's. Gabby felt more relaxed after he left, he got her a little tense, maybe it was the way he looked at her.

"Let's go!" Gabby didn't believe. Matt again.

"Lieutenant, I said. Go drinking with your friends" she said annoyed.

"Otis canceled the taxi, so let's go. You said you were tired and I can leave you quickly. Who knows what time this taxi will arrive and I'll bet these shoes hurt a bit."

"You're wrong, they are pretty comfortable. And another thing: who do you think you- "Matt cut her.

"Dawson, get into that car or I'll carry you." Gabby just stared at him, he seemed to be serious about carrying her.

"Where's the car?" Casey pointed toward the car. She walked and he followed behind. Gabby said her address before enter in the car. The ride was silent. Suddenly Gabby's stomach did a little noise that has not gone unnoticed by Casey.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No, I already had dinner. Thank you" she said.

"Are you sure?" He smiled to her.

"Yes. I went to one of those fancy restaurants."

"Where their meal is smaller than my hand?" Matt laughed.

"Exactly. When I get home I eat anything."

"I'm hungry. Do you mind if we stop to buy a pizza?"

"I have a choice?" Gabby leaned slightly forward, kicked off her shoes and massaged her feet. Matt even thought about saying something but decided to do something better.

"What's your size?"

"What? Why?" She asked thinking awkward that question.

"You seem to have very small feet, that's all."

"Hmm, 6."

Matt came to where he was going to buy a pizza and next door had a store that seemed to sell all kinds items. Gabby was getting out of the car when he asked her to wait in the car. She was confused and about 10 minutes later he returned.

"Try this" and handed her a pair of sandals that looked pretty comfortable.

"You get me these?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course, imagine if they saw me wearing these sandals" they laughed.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"No problem, now let's go." They entered the pizzeria and Matt made his request. There were few customers, so the service was very quick. Gabby took advantage and went to the bathroom. When she returned, she saw Matt talking to a guy, he was the owner.

After entering the car Matt opened the box, "I think I can't wait to get home" he took a slice and took a bite.

"Want a slice or will you wait to get in your house?"

"It looks very good. I'll take a slice." Matt gave her a slice and they stood there in the parking lot eating pizza. After he finished, he started the car and drove toward Gabby's house. Each one ate another slice and finally arrived at her house.

"It just took longer than you expected, but-"

"Fine, thank you."

"You have sauce-" he said pointing to her face.

"Where?"

"In your chin." Gabby ran her hand but ended up spreading the sauce.

"Wait". He took off his belt, opened the glove compartment and took out a tissue. He got close to her and wiped her chin. Gabby felt a little uncomfortable, they were closer than they have ever been before. Matt didn't move and neither Gabby, they stared at each other. Matt decided to risk it and slowly approached more and stopped, Gabby continued without moving.

"Are you intending to kiss me?"

"I... I was thinking about it" he said with a half smile.

"What happened to 'no chance to love her the way you're thinking'.'" Matt's face changed immediately.

"I was wrong, things can change, you know-"

"Really? Good night!" and she opened the car door and got out.

"Gabby!?" he shouted from inside the car.

"You will end up waking the neighbors, Lieutenant" she said.

"Damn it!" Matt was very frustrated.

"No way" Gabby said putting her hands on her face. She had forgotten her shoes in Matt's car. She decided just text him, but he didn't replay. She would call the next day, it was better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**


	6. Nancy Casey

**6\. Nancy Casey**

Sorry any mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remember me why I decided to take a extra shift? Because I'm regretting now" Gabby said after a long yawn.

"Because you want to buy that beautiful earrings we saw on the weekend" Shay said as they walked to the ambulance.

"Yes, and it's your fault because you said the earrings were beautiful on me." Shay laughed.

"I just told the truth. Stop complaining. Let's stock the ambulance before the first call."

"Okay, sorry. I'm so stressed out" Gabby said upset.

"Why?" Shay was filling a paper.

"My brother, you know." Gabby was checking the materials.

"He's working again in undercover?"

"Yes. He told me thousand times that he's gonna be fine, but the worst that's all I can think about."

"You have to trust him, Gabby. He must know what he's doing."

"I hope. My parents have asked him to get off the police, but Antonio is very stubborn."

"He looks like someone I know."

"Really, Shay?" Gabby had offended face.

"I'm serious, you get the stubbornness level." They both laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the guys arrived?"

"Not yet, you are the first, come in" said Casey to Severide. Matt called the guys to watch the Blackhawks's game at his house.

"We order pizza?"

"My mother prepared something for us before leaving, she insisted" Matt said not too excited.

"Where is she?" Severide asked following Matt into the kitchen.

"She said she was going to the Christie's house of and maybe sleep there."

"What's the problem?"

"You know what's the problem: my mother. She doesn't understand that she has to treat herself, if not things won't get better around here."

"I'm sorry, but I'm here for whatever you need."

"Thank you!"

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, but go to my bedroom because the other is a mess, I'm doing some repairs on it." Severide did as Matt said.

"Now I was curious" Severide said after returning.

"What?" Casey was sitting on the sofa.

"I saw a pair of women's shoes in your room. I mean you're seeing someone, huh?" If he said no, he would have to say whom the shoes belonged, if he said yes, maybe Severide would be satisfied with the answer.

"Kind of, we're knowing eat other" Casey said forcing a smile.

"Cool, it's about time, right?"

"Yeah." Before Severide had a chance to ask something else, a knock on the door, Matt sighed with relief. Cruz, Otis and Mouch arrived and soon after Capp, Tonny and Herrmann.

Matt went later to his bedroom and put the shoes in his wardrobe. Gabby had asked him to hand over her shoes, but every time he said he had forgotten just so she had a reason to talk to him, and she always got irritated because he couldn't remember a simple thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, I'm wondering why I accepted to do this extra shift" Shay said. It was 11pm and they were called to attend a person who was lying in the floor at a bar. They entered the place and the owner indicated where was the victim. So Shay suspected something, but when she came face to face with the victim her thought was confirmed.

"She is aware, this is good. She has a cut on her forehead" Gabby said. "Ma'am, what's your name?" the woman did didn't answer anything, just moaned. "Ma'am, do you hear me? What's your name?"

"Her name is Nancy Casey" Shay said. Gabby looked at Shay. " Do you know her?" after a few seconds Gabby realized that she had the same last name as Matt.

"She is Matt's mother" Shay said.

"We'll take her to Chicago Med! I'll call him" Gabby said.

"My. Son." were the first words that Nancy said.

"I'll tell him we're going to Chicago Med."

"Don't. Say. Don't." Nancy had clear signs of intoxication, she was drunk. It should have been the reason for her fall. Matt's phone rang twice before he answers. When he saw that was Gabby, he went into the kitchen.

"Hi, Gabby."

"Lieutenant, I ..." Gabby's voice tone showed her tension.

"What's going on?"

"We are taking your mother to Chicago Med."

"I'll be there!" and he hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**


	7. What do I do, Shay?

**7\. What do I do, Shay?**

 **Note:** I noticed some of you didn't read chapter 5, maybe because I published chapter 5 and 6 in same day, so check out. Guys, what do you think about this ff? I really want to know. I had one review for chapter 5 and one for 6. I'm wondering if you like or not it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Sorry my english.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Matt came to Chicago Med, Gabby and Shay were waiting for him. "Hi. Where is she?"

"They're gonna do a CT scan. She fell and hurt her forehead, but she was conscious when we found her" Shay said.

"Okay, thanks for taking care of her" he said and run a hand through his hair. Gabby felt bad for him.

"Matt ..." she said in a low tone, but still he heard her. "She'll be fine, trust me" he looked at her and nodded. He kept looking and Gabby didn't look away. Shay cleared her throat trying to break that stare between the two, she and Gabby needed to return to the station.

"We have to go, but anything you need you can call us, okay?" She said and gave him a hug. "Gabby, I'm waiting for you outside" and Shay left them alone.

"She was drunk?" Matt asked.

"Matt ..."

"She said she was going to my sister's house, I should have known it" he said glancing her. She approached him and stood before him.

"Don't blame yourself. Maybe she was going, I don't know, but just ... you know." Matt was holding his anger for not explode in front of Gabby, it would be wrong to discount all his frustration on her. Gabby took a few steps forward and put her hand on his face.

"I'm sorry" he said sadly.

"Hey, don't say that. Listen, she'll be fine, okay?" And she did wanted to do since he had arrived there, she hugged him. He held her tight, as if his life depended on it, that moment, that embrace. It took a few minutes and Gabby looked at him. Their faces were separated only by a few centimeters. She ran a hand through his hair and he didn't take his eyes from her lips. "I have to go" she said. She kissed his cheek and left.

When Gabby came outside, Shay was leaning against the ambulance. "So, how was everything there?"

"I don't know ... I ..."

"Gabby, Matt is a good guy" Shay said, trying to reassure her that she could trust him.

"On my first day in the 51 ... when I was heading toward the station, Matt hit my car. And we kind of discussed, so our relationship is... a mess. And then came another situation that made it worse, and he wants to fix it. I don't know, I really don't know, "Gabby said.

"You don't want to give in?" Shay asked putting her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"What do I do, Shay?"

"I honestly don't know." After returning to the station, Shay and Gabby went to the kitchen to eat something and then they went to their bed to get some sleep. But Gabby couldn't sleep immediately. She was really worried about Nancy and Matt. Finally the end of the shift came.

"Let's have breakfast?" Shay asked Gabby while waiting in front of the station.

"I have to go somewhere, sorry," Gabby said.

"I know ... gave him a hug for me."

After a few minutes Gabby parked her car at Chicago Med. She went to the reception and then directed into the room where Nancy was. She knocked on the door and opened it, she found a blonde girl sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Good Morning! My name is Gabriela Dawson."

"Good morning!" Said the woman getting up.

"I work with Lt. Matthew Casey. My friend and I ... brought Ms. Casey yesterday. I ... I came to know how she is." Gabby was a bit nervous.

"Oh, my name is Christy, I am Matt's sister. Thank you for your concern. My mother is better, thank God tomography revealed nothing serious, but she will be a few hours under observation."

"I'm glad she's okay. I just got out of my shift and I'm going home, but if you need anything Lieutenant Casey has my number."

"Thank you! I tell him." When Gabby opened the door, she ran into Matt.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied. He had a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Your sister told me that your mother is under observation for a few hours." Christy was watching them in the door talking.

"Matt?" Christy said.

"Christy, this is Gabriela Dawson ..."

"Yeah, we just got to meet" actually Matt had already been talking about Gabby for Christy, so when she saw Gabby there, she was happy for his brother. She hadn't seen him with anyone a long time and his brother was a great guy, he deserved to find someone special, so she decided to give a little push.

"Gabriela, I know we hardly know each other, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure" Gabby said.

"My brother needs to rest, he spent the night here in this uncomfortable chair and ate nothing decent so far, could you help him with that?" Gabby was embarrassed and Matt too.

"I ... I can handle it." She blushed.

"Christy!" he said. "Gabby, I'm fine, don't care my sister."

"I'll take Mom home, then you can go there to see her. Remember I am the big sister here, then do what I am saying and get some rest." Gabby was in silent. Matt realized what her sister was doing and she wouldn't give up her plan.

"All right. Please let me know when once you get home" he said. Matt went to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then gave one kiss in his sister.

"Sorry for my sister, sometimes she likes to be bossy" Matt told Gabby after leaving the room.

"Okay, in fact I liked her." The rest of the way to the parking lot was done in silence.

"See you then at work?" Matt said when they got near Gabby's car.

"What? I told your sister that I would take care of you." Matt gave a half smile.

"Gabby, you don't need..." But Gabby interrupted him.

"Matt, you know where I live, so see you there" she said before getting in her car. Matt said no more and entered his car and went to Gabby's house. They arrived almost simultaneously. Gabby opened the door and they entered.

"Make yourself at home" Gabby said taking off her coat.

"Your house is very beautiful" he said.

"Thanks! I'll prepare breakfast for us" and she went into the kitchen. Before following her Matt found himself looking at the Gabby's pictures with her family, after a few minutes he went into the kitchen.

"Want some help there?"

"No thanks." Gabby saw Matt yawning a few times. He looked pretty tired. Gabby tried to do everything very quickly so he could take a nap. They had breakfast and exchanged a few words. Matt said he was going to wash the dishes, but Gabby didn't allow it and took him to the guest room to get some sleep. She returned to the kitchen and washed the dishes. Once finished she went to her bedroom, changed her clothes and lay down.

When she was falling asleep she heard a knock at her door. It was Matt. He stood there, waiting for some sign of her. Gabby thought wouldn't be a good idea he entered her bedroom, but it was too hard to resist his almost pleading. Then she pulled back and hit the bed. That was the sign he expected. He lifted the blanket, approached her and they were facing each other. Gabby ran a hand through his hair, which she increasingly enjoyed making it. Yes, she was in trouble.

"Let's get some sleep?" she said and he just nodded. She turned and stood with her back to him. He put his arm around her waist and rested his head close to her back. And almost immediately they fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**


	8. I like you

**8\. I like you**

 **Sorry any mistakes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

When Matt woke up three hours later, Gabby was no longer at his side. He pulled out his phone and saw that Christy hadn't called him, he then decided to call her: "Christy, everything is okay? You didn't call me."

"Yes, it's okay. So I got home, Mom lay down and slept. I was waiting for her to wake to call you."

"Oh, all right then," he said as he sat on the bed.

"So, how are things with Gabby?" she asked laughing.

"Christy ..." he said, trying to contain his smile and he whispered: "We're just friends, I mean co-workers like she wants" to Matt's frustration.

"What, Matt?"

"What do you want? She created a wall between us, besides the fact that I was totally stupid in that situation that happened in the locker room."

"Yes, you were, but I know as woman that she likes you. She has that look… Now, the rest you have to find out, little brother."

"I know" he said rubbing his forehead. "I'm going home and then step at your house. Bye" and so he hung up.

When Matt arrived at the living room, Gabby was watching a TV show. "Hey."

"Hey, I woke you up?" she asked.

"No," he replied and sat on the couch, leaving a space between them.

"What are you watching?"

"Master Chef, I love cooking shows," she said looking at him quickly.

"I'm not good in the kitchen, I mean, I know the basics," Gabby gave him a smile. Then she looked at TV again. They were in silence. Gabby's hand was leaning on the couch, Matt slowly reached her hand and they intertwined fingers. Matt looked at her and after a few seconds Gabby looked to him.

"Matt ..."

"I like you ..." he said opening his heart to her.

"I ... I'm sorry, but we can't ..." and there was the wall that Gabby always put between them.

"Why not? You're still mad at me?" their hands were still joined.

"We hardly know each other and Matt, we work together"

"Yes, I know. So I want to know you better, if you leave me. About working, we're adults, we know how to separate things."

"It's easy to say, but you don't know how it will work" she replied in a stronger tone.

"Why not keep it simple? One day at a time? And together we think how to make this works out" he said softly.

"Sorry, but I think it's better to leave things as they are ..." her heart felt quite the opposite, but she was trying to be rational.

"I understand," Matt said shortly after releasing Gabby's hand. Gabby's response hurt him more than he thought. "I have to go, I ... I need to see my mother," and stood up. Gabby then immediately got up too.

"It's almost lunch time. I can prepare something for us, before you go," she said as she followed him to the door.

"No, I'm not hungry." Then he turned: "Thanks for breakfast and for those hours of resting" he said trying to smile.

"Matt, I ..." and nothing came out. And without being able to contain himself and give time for Gabby outline any reaction, he kissed her and she almost immediately returns the kiss. The kisses were light and unhurried. His hands rested on her waist and her hands were holding his shoulders. And the seconds turned into minutes and even both showing that they were running out of breath, no one dared to stop that moment. Matt's phone started ringing, it was when they both came back to reality and Gabby stepped back. Matt answered the phone, it was Christy saying that Nancy wanted to talk to him.

"Of course, in ten minutes I get there." Gabby was looking her own feet, while Matt was observing her.

"I have to go," he said.

"Okay," she said looking at him.

"Hmmm ... about the kiss. A long time I wanted to do it, so I won't apologize for it."

"Oh, ok." she replied giving a half smile. "The important thing is nothing changes between us, right?"

"If is what you want," he said. "See you at work" and so he left. Gabby closed the door and stood there, thinking about what had just happened. She put her hand on her lips and closed her eyes.

"What I'm gonna do?" she asked herself. Matt had broken any intention of her to think about him just as a co-worker. And now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please, review!**


	9. You came

9\. You came

Sorry for any mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby and Casey kissed each other two weeks ago. As Gabby asked, Casey was keeping their relationship professional, so "hi", "hello", "goodbye" was the only words they are saying to each other at work. And somehow this was making Gabby angry, when it should be totally the opposite, after all she asked for that.

When Gabby came to the locker room, Casey was putting his things in the locker. They looked to each other for a brief moment. After a few seconds, Gabby saw him was getting close to her: "Morning, I brought your shoes!".

"Good morning! Thank you," she said giving him a half smile.

"You're welcome," and he turned to leave.

"Casey?" she said loud and he turned to her. "Are you mad at me?" Casey frowned.

"No," he replied immediately.

"Are you sure? Because I know we used to talk a lot before, but now you don't talk to me at all. So, are you sure you're not upset with me?"

"I don't understand you. That's not what you wanted? Being just co-workers?" he asked taking a few steps forward.

"Yes, yes, but ..." and she was interrupted by the bells announcing a call. There wasn't time to finish this talk, they had to run. They took a long time trying to control a fire in a building. On the way back to the firehouse, Gabby was quiet.

"Are you alright?" Shay asked Gabby.

"Casey kissed me... and I kissed him too" she said without looking at Shay.

"What?" Shay said in shock and parked the ambo. "And what else?"

"That's it," she said now looking at Shay.

"Okay... but something else happened, I feel it, you don't have to tell me..."

"Nothing happened, nothing will happen. I ... I told him that we should continue only co-workers ..."

"Okay, so why are you sad." Shay said confused.

"The truth?" Shay just nodded. "I don't know, Shay ... I don't know."

"I see ... how about going to Molly's tomorrow and relax a bit? Maybe you feel better. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea," Gabby said smiling.

Molly's was as Always crowed, so Shay and Gabby had some difficulty to get to the counter.

"Hi, girls," Otis said when he saw them. "What will you want?" Shay and Gabby made their request and within a few minutes Otis served them. They were there about half an hour talking when Gabby said that she needed to go to the bathroom. When she was in her way she saw Casey and he wasn't alone. There was a blonde girl beside him and she wrapped her arm on his shoulder and his hand was on her back. They were laughing and talking with other people from firehouse. Gabby felt weird seeing them, she couldn't tell what it was. And she went straight to the bathroom, fortunately Casey had not seen her, Gabby thought.

Coming back from the bathroom, Gabby didn't forget what she a few minutes ago: Casey with that girl. She felt she couldn't stay there longer, and she couldn't admit to herself the reason: jealousy. Having that feeling was admitting she had feelings for him.

"Otis, please another round!" It was him: Casey. "Hi!" he said to Gabby and Shay.

"Hi, Casey!" said Shay.

"Hi!" Gabby replied. Noticing the tense air between the two, Shay said she needed to go to the bathroom.

"You're okay?"

"Yes, and you?" Gabby asked.

"I'm fine, thank you ... Having fun?"

"Yes, Shay is always good company" she said shyly.

"Sure," he said smiling.

"You look like you're having fun too," she nodded her head in the direction of his previous seat. He looked in the same direction.

"Yes, being with friends is always good."

"Just friends?" Gabby couldn't help herself. He frowned, quickly questioning what she meant. "The blonde, she's just your friend?" How did she manage to ask that? She drinked too much?

"Aaaah, I don't know. The night is just starting ..." he said. Gabby giggled.

"Of course ... You've said you like her as you said it to me?"

"Not yet, but I want to, I can assure you," he said with a half smile. Gabby looked away.

"Casey, your drinks" Otis called. Casey took the drinks and looked at Gabby for a moment before returning to his friends. A few moments later Shay returned.

"So?"

"So... Gabby said. "I need to go outside to make a call, I'll be back." Gabby lied, she needed some air, she was feeling suffocated and the reason was the brief conversation with Casey.

"Yeah, I'll stay here." When Gabby came out, there was only a couple talking next to a car. She stood there a few minutes, wondering what was happening to her heart. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and sighed.

"Hi." She opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told that girl I like her, actually I love her and she said she loves me too."

"Good for you" and she pulled away from him.

"You know why I said that I love her?" he said approaching her.

"No, why?" Gabby replied annoyed.

"Because she's my sister and sisters and brothers supposed to be love each other, I think."

"Oh ... your sister?"she said. "Great ... " Casey looked at her for a moment and got closer to her. She looked quickly to him and then looked away.

"Gabby?"

"Hmmm ..." she couldn't look at him, she was very ashamed of her behavior. Their faces were separated by a few inchs. She finally looked at him. Casey put his hands on her face, leaned a little and kissed her, and she kissed him too. And they kissed for few minutes, occasionally breaking apart just to look at each other and question in silence if they should continue and the answer was always the same, another kiss. One more kiss and Casey was the first to say.

"I want you," he said putting his hands in her hair. She stared at him and said nothing, a few more seconds and nothing. Casey was confused by her. "Gabby ..."

"I want you too, but ..."

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want things changing between us ... we can be together, but nothing more, serious..."

"You don't want dating?" Casey asked.

"No, I want things simple ... That's what I want now ..." Now Casey was silent. "I'll go, if you accept that, you know where to find me," Gabby said finally. Another hour at Molly's and Gabby went home. Half an hour later Casey left the bar too.

Before going to sleep, Gabby took a shower, put on her nightgown and turned off the lights in her home. When she entered her bedroom her phone rang. Someone said something and she hung up. She went into the living room and turned on the light again and opened the door.

"You came," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please, review!


	10. You have to go

**10\. You have to go**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You came" Gabby said when he saw Casey on her door. She got close to him and kissed him, finally she could have Matt for her, even if it was for a few hours. Somehow, she managed to close the door and soon both were in her room.

"Are you sure about this? "he asked looking at her bed.

"You are?" she asked him. Only a few seconds passed when Casey kissed her again and she gave herself to him that night. Few minutes later they were undressed. A little while later they were both wrapped Gabby's sheets.

"Wow that was ... was amazing," he said looking at her, Gabby smiled and blushed

"I ... I'm glad you liked ... you know ..." she said laughing.

"You are amazing ... believe me ..." he said smiling.

"I believe in you..." she said, touching his chest. She lifted her head and kissed him, then he put his hand behind her head, holding her close to him to continue kissing her. An hour after they slept…

"Casey ... you have to go ..." Gabby said half asleep now.

"What?" he asked holding her more firmly in his arms.

"You have to go if we keep doing it."

"Why?" he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to spend other night away from her. Gabby turned her face toward him and lay down on her back.

"Remember that I said to keep things simple? It's better if you sleep in your own home ... So we won't feed any deeper feeling and hurt ourselves ... " He didn't expect this attitude of Gabby, so he was surprised…

"Okay, if that's what you want," he said looking at her for a few seconds, then he got out of bed and left the bedroom grabbing his clothes. Gabby watched him, she knew he didn't like what she said. She got out of bed and wrapped herself in the sheets and followed him when he left the bedroom. She walked to the door, he said nothing. Then she opened the door.

"Good night!" he said.

"Good night!" she said. He leaned over and Gabby was expecting a kiss on her lips, but he gave a quick kiss on her cheek, she was embarrassed. He left and she closed the door. She put her hand on her head and sighed. When she returned to the bedroom, she felt something strange ... that bedroom wasn't the same, it wasn't the same, because he wasn't there anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dawson?"

"Hmmm," she said absently. "What, Shay?"

"I'm talking to you a few minutes. Have you heard what I said? "Shay asked putting more coffee in her mug.

"No, sorry" Gabby replied.

"What's going on?" Shay said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing ... I was just thinking about my brother and these dangerous situations he works" she lied. Actually, she was thinking about Matt and the hours they spent together. Since then, they hadn't seen or spoken with each other. And she didn't know how would be their relationship exactly. They were two people working together and just wanting things simple, at least that what she wanted.

"I'm going to the bathroom. When I get back we can stock the ambulance? "

"Sure," Shay said and watched her leaving. Shay felt there was something strange about Gabby. Gabby walked into the bathroom and then someone else entered. When Gabby finished, she went to wash her hands and saw Casey brushing his teeth.

"Hey," she said when she saw him and then opened the tap.

"Hey," he said looking at her quickly. He wiped his mouth, combed his hair ... And she was still wiping her hands when he was leaving the bathroom ...

"Matt," she called and he turned toward her. She got a little hesitant to say what she wanted, but: "I ... I was thinking, if you want to go to my home after work ..." he realized how she was unsure.

"Hmm I have a construction job and tomorrow night I'm going out with the guys, so I can't, sorry."

"Oh, of course. Okay ... "she said. He just nodded and left. Gabby wanted to bury herself, he dumped her?! Matt had agreed that they wouldn't have anything serious, but maybe Gabby 'kicking' him out of her bed was too much for him. He wanted to spend the day with her after work, but now he had doubts if their agreement would work. So he would keep distance of her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, I'm leaving. I can waiting for you" Severide said when he saw Matt coming home.

"No, you can go, I'll stay home. I'm tired, I just want to lie down and sleep|" Matt replied putting his toolbox on the floor.

"Are you sure? Maybe you are lucky enough to find a girl today? "Severide laughed.

"That would be great, but next time." So Severide left and Matt went to his room.

Meanwhile...

'So that's what we have for today, Gabby' she thought with herself while sitting on the couch with ice cream watching TV. After a few minutes someone knocked her in her door, she wasn't expected anyone. 'Who can be this hour?' She opened and to her surprise ... "Matt, what are you doing here?" He said nothing, just stared at her for a few seconds, then he got closer to her. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her nonstop. Gabby automatically wrapped Matt in her arms ... and in a few minutes they were both lying undressed on the couch, clinging to each other, until they have decided that Gabby's bed was more comfortable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please, review!


	11. Cortez

**11\. Cortez**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Gabby arrived at the firehouse, she was late. She thought she would go unnoticed by everyone, but she was not so lucky. "Good morning, Gabriela" Chief Boden said firmly when he saw her approaching, Casey was beside him. "How many now? Two shifts you arrive late?" Matt felt bad for her, after all he had some guilt about it, he blushed for the reason she was late.

"Good morning, Chief. I'm sorry, this will not happen again" she said, and when she went past them ...

"You said that last time" Boden said and she turned to them, and this time after looking at the Boden she looked at Casey ...

"Don't worry, I meant it this time" she said firmly looking Casey. Chief thought that was weird for a moment and looked up to Casey. Casey felt the glare of Gabby, no it wasn't good. He would wait a while to find her and apologize to her.

"All right, I believe you," Boden said looking at her. She thanked giving a small smile at him and finally managed to go to the locker room to leave her bag. When Casey returned to the common room, Gabby was sitting at the table having a cup of coffee, she saw she had several missed calls from her friend Natalie and messages too. Casey wouldn'tbe able to wait long to talk to her, so decided to send a message to her, just to test the waters.

 _C: How are you?_

When she received the message, she looked around and saw that he was near the coffeemaker.

 _G: Don't talk to me or send me message!_

She picked up her cup of coffee and went to the bunker. Casey stood watching her, he was right: she was furious with him.

They had a very busy day in the firehouse, one call after another, because of that Gabby sent a message to Natalie saying that the next day she would call her. None of the messages that Natalie had sent, she said why she wanted to talk to Gabby, but Gabby suspected what could be and so she couldn't sleep that night, in the end she decided to watch TV, it was 1 a.m. when she made it up. She fell asleep an hour later on the couch and woke up at 4 a.m. when the firehouse had a new call. When they returned, it was the time to leave and go home. Gabby didn't know how, but Casey was already at her door when she came home.

"We need to talk," he said as he saw her.

"Really? I thought You'd come here for another reason," she said being sarcastic. She opened the door and he came right away. She didn't strayed far from the door after entering, hoping he understood the message and was soon leaving.

"I'm sorry. I'm guilty for you being late ... I" and Gabby cut him.

"What I said to you? _Casey, I'm tired and we have work tomorrow, don't come_. But what did you do?" she said annoyed.

"I came and we had sex a two times… I think" he said run his hair.

"Two? No, three times" she said crossing her arms.

"I didn't want causing problems for you," he said, and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Matt, look. I am responsible for it too. I could have said no when you came here in the previous nights our shifts, but I said yes. And when I tell you don't come, it's because I know myself. I know that if you are here, we will end up in my bed. "

"I get it, but I like to be with you, Gabby," he said with a half smile.

"You've made that clear,huh?" she said, and they laughed relieving some of the tension between them.

"I think I am going ..." he said. Gabby just nodded. When he was leaving ...

"Matt ..." he turned "... I'm really tired today, so I'll stay a few hours in the bathtub to relax, if that is enough for you, you can join me," Gabby said. It was enough for him, having Gabby in his arms was very good. After a few hours in the bathtub, Matt and Gabby made a small snack, and he went away and Gabby called to Natalie.

"Hi, Nat! How are you?"

"Hi Gabby. I'm fine, but perhaps I don't have good news for you."

"What is it, Nat?" Gabby asked fearing the worst.

"Cortez ... he's looking for you, Gabby. I'm sorry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please leave your review!**


	12. Two broken ribs

**2\. Two broken ribs**

Thanks for read my ff. I don't like to write long chapters for this ff, but I failed and wrote a long chapter this time. I really hope to know your opinion about this chapter. And please don't get mad. I have the whole idea for this story, just trust me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you intend to do?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know, maybe move again, I have family in Florida ... it seems the best idea now."

"Gabby, you can't run away forever..."

"I know, but what can I do? Cortez won't leave me alone until he sees me... " she couldn't even finish that terrible thought. He already had shown her how violent he was: a black eye, two broken ribs and some scratches were enough for her to understand what kind of person he was.

A year ago they had met in a call, he was the victim, and she paramedic; she knew she shouldn't have any relationship with patients. One day he went to her firehouse taking some flowers to her and after a conversation and another, she was seduced by his words and his charm. And two months later they were living together, and a month later they were married. Never she had been so impetuous in her life, but he seemed a wonderful man, but almost immediately after getting married, she discovered that he was cheating her with other girl, and when she asked for divorce, he hit her. She filed a complaint against him, but he didn't stay long in prison, he had influence in the city. When she knew that he was free, she left everything behind and moved to another city. She thought she could finally start all over again, until one day she saw him near her new firehouse, and she moved again, and so she was now living in Chicago.

"Maybe it's time to ask for help to your brother. He's a cop, he knows what to do" Nat suggested.

Antonio didn't know she was running away from Cortez, neither that she got married. She wanted to leave his brother, her family out from her problems. It wasn't fair they suffer because of her bad choices. That was why she couldn't have a relationship with Matt, anytime she would have to leave everything behind again, and she couldn't put him in danger too. He was amazing, but she wasn't the right girl for him.

"I can't put my brother in this mess, I can't..." Gabby said walking back and forth in her bedroom.

"I don't know what I can do to help you..." she said to Gabby, worried with the situation.

"You're helping me ... I can't tell where I am living, because it could complicate your life too. Please take care of yourself."

"Please, don't worry about me. And think what I said about your brother" Nat insisted.

"Okay, I promise I'll think about it. Thank you for calling me."

"Count on me always, Gabby. Goodbye."

"Bye." Antonio was her best shot, but it wasn't the safest for anyone. She was adapted to life in Chicago, and the firehouse 51 was one of the best places she had worked, it would be very difficult to leave it if she had to. Shay has become like a sister to her. Chief Boden was like a father and Matt... Matt was so adorable, amazing and sexy for sure, even if they aren't in a relationship, she knew he cares about her...

 _Two weeks later_

"Are you okay?" Casey asked as his head was close to Gabby's breasts. "Yesterday, at firehouse you were so quiet..." he said stroking her thigh. Gabby sighed.

"I'm fine ..." she said running her fingers through his hair. "I had a headache, that's all..."

"Are you sure? You were sad," he said looking to her with his chin on her abdomen.

"I'm fine, believe in me. Don't analyze me... "she said laughing and moved her legs. They were naked on her bed. Then he put himself above her.

"I'm not analyzing you, I'm just saying what I saw" he said seriously.

"Okay, but enough with this conversation... Are you hungry? I am "she said trying to get up, but Matt held her. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Matt leaned down to kiss her, and he kissed her hard. She put her hands on his back. She held him tightly, then she slipped her hands reaching his butt, and he smiled into their kiss. He was definitely in love with this woman. He put some space between them.

"I really care about you..." he said looking at her intently.

"I know... and maybe you don't believe in me but I also care about you. I..."

"What?" he asked.

"I really like you, Matt," she said a little vulnerable.

"That is a start..." and he smiled. "I'll make something for us, stay here."

"Are you sure?" Gabby asked as she saw him getting up.

"Yes" and he gave her a kiss on the lips. When night came, Matt left Gabby's house. He and Gabby would go to Molly's, but not together, of course. The bar was not crowded, so when Matt entered he saw that Gabby was on a table talking to a man. Shay was talking to a girl next to Gabby's table. Severide was talking to Herrmann at the counter. After half an hour witnessing the interaction between Gabby and the man that he didn't know, Matt was already with jealousy. Occasionally Gabby and the man exchanged a few smiles and the last few minutes they seemed more serious, and they got up together. Gabby and the man approached the counter. Both greeted Matt, Severide and Herrmann with a good night, he paid the bill and they left together. Matt saw as the man put his hand on Gabby's low back when they went out.

The next day, they were off, Gabby was hoping Matt would show up at her house. She even called him a few times, but he didn't return her calls. When Gabby entered the locker room, Matt was alone, and he was organizing his things in the locker.

"Good morning!" she said, but he didn't answer. She said good morning again to him because maybe he hadn't heard, and again got no response. Then she approached him and touched his arm.

"I'm talking to you," she said annoyed.

"I heard," he said angrily closing his locker.

"So why didn't answer me?" she asked.

"Because I was just wondering how many besides me you have a colorful friendship," he said with a sarcastic smile.

"What are you talking about?" She said loud.

"That guy the other night at Molly's with you... you are also friends with benefits?" When Gabby realized what Matt was implying she slapped his face, at the same time Severide entered the locker room. He was amazed with what he saw. Casey crossed the limits, he knew it. He had no right to charge anything on Gabby. She always made clear their relationship conditions.

"Gabby, I'm sorry ..." Casey said but she cut him off.

"You never talk to me again or even say a word, you understand me? Don't go to my house. I don't owe you any explanation of my life" she said with teary eyes and she left the locker room as quickly as possible.

"What happened here?" Severide asked.

"It's none of your business," Casey said leaving him alone.

The hours passed slowly that day, Casey each time he returned from a call he locked himself in his office and Gabby remained busy taking care of the ambulance materials. Despite what Casey said before, Severide went to his office to find out what was going on. He knocked on the door and Casey let him enter.

"Tell me, what happened in the locker room?" Severide said crossing his arms.

"It's a long story ..." Casey said.

"I have plenty of time." And Casey told Severide how he met Gabby and all their casual relationship, and finally the moment that he saw in the locker room.

"Wow I don't even know what to say ... I mean ..."

"What?" Casey asked.

"I don't know if you know, but in the last shift, Gabby and Shay attended a call with two children who had been poisoned by their parents. Shay and Gabby were a mess after that, especially Gabby." That's when Casey realized why Gabby looked so sad, the children were the reason. "And that day at the bar, she was talking to Dr. Rhodes, the doctor who attended the children, Gabby asked him to visit the children and see how they were, so that night, they went to the hospital. I know this because that night, Gabby went to our apartment to talk to Shay. She cried and everything, because one of the children was still in critical condition. "

"I didn't know that ... I ..."

"Matt, you made a big mistake, all I can tell you," said Severide and left Casey's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you think that Gabby could forgive him? Let me know.


	13. Samantha

**13\. Samantha**

Hi guys! Thanks for read my ff and leave a review. Don't get mad after read this new chapter. I have also good things for our lovebirds #dawsey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt knew he had to apologize to Gabby, even if he didn't know the real reason why she had left Molly's that night with Dr. Rhodes. He let jealousy take over his head. He didn't understand why it was so hard for Gabby to trust him with simple things as saying the real reason why she was sad. Sometimes she seemed so secretive as he tried to be an open book for her. At work wouldn't be the best option to talk to Gabby, he already doubted that she wanted to hear him. He would go to her house the next day and would try to talk to her.

Casey went to Gabby's house, knocked on the door several times, but she didn't open it. He knew she was at home because her car was in the garage. He called her name some times: "Gabby, I know you're there... could you open the door, please?" And he heard a noise coming from inside the house. "Gabby, I'm sorry, I crossed the line, I know ... Sev told me what happened to the children that you and Shay took care..." more minutes of silence were what he got. Gabby was next to the door hearing what he was saying, however she was determined not to open the door, she was hurt.

"I was jealous when I saw you with that guy at Molly's, and when I saw him touching your back, I got crazy..." he said leaning his head against the door. Another sound came from inside the house: Gabby was sitting leaning against the door. "Gabby ... I'm sorry ... please open the door..." but all that Casey got was silence. He waited a few minutes and finally decided to leave. She noticed when he left, she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. She was tempted to open the door from the first minute he started to talk, but seemed better they finished their _relationship_ , Cortez was looking for her after all, Matt wouldn't be safe with her. Besides, it wasn't the first time that Matt got all wrong with Gabby, and later came to apologize. Maybe their casual relationship was doomed to failure. Gabby's heart was in pieces because she realized she was in love with Casey and they would never have the chance to live this relationship.

 _A few weeks later_

Casey tried to talk to Gabby sometimes, but she always refused, she just said that there was nothing more to be said. Casey wasn't dealing with it very well. To cheer up his friend, Severide thought the best thing would be to have fun. So that night they went to one of the many bars that were in Chicago; going to Molly's wouldn't be the ideal place knowing that Gabby would be there.

"Thanks for this. I needed it... you know... " Casey said before drinking a sip of his beer.

"Of course, you can count on me" Severide replied laughing. They were already two hours in the bar when "Look... those girls over there..." Severide pointed toward the girls. "Let's go there?" he suggested.

"I don't know..." Casey said not too excited.

"We will just talk a little bit, no big deal, more one hour and we leave, you know we have work tomorrow..." Severide knew that Casey hadn't forgotten Gabby and was in love with her.

"Okay ..." Casey said. And they walked up to the girls and had a beer after another and they all got half-drunk... The next day, Casey woke up with his head pounding, a few more minutes and he noticed that he wasn't in his apartment, then realized that there was a woman next to him and they were both in their underwear.

"Oh shit," he said quietly, but enough to the woman next to him woke up.

"Good morning" she said with a half smile.

"Good morning…" he replied.

"I bet you're a migraine as I am... I will bring you a medicine and prepare some coffee for us" she said getting up. Before leaving the bedroom: "...By the way my name is Samantha..."

"Okay, thanks, Samantha" he said. After she left, he took his clothes from the floor…. He went to the bathroom, threw some water on his face, and then went to the kitchen. "Hey ..." Samantha looked at him. "I have to go... I have work..."

"Of course ... take this before you go" and she gave the medicine to him and a glass of water.

"Thank you..." he suddenly didn't know what to say.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Matt" she said coming near him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Samantha" and when she leaned to kiss him on the lips, he kissed her cheek. He took a cab to go home. Once he arrived at the firehouse, he drank at least two cups of coffee. When he saw Severide he asked what had happened because he didn't remember exactly how he had ended up at Samantha's apartment.

Time for dinner at firehouse, Gabby was willing to make a family recipe. Casey couldn't help, something always attracts him to her, and see her there smiling and cooking for them, he tried to approach. "Do you need help?" he said shy. She looked at him for a few seconds:

"You in the kitchen, I don't know if it would be a good idea," she said with a half smile.

"I'm not a master chef, but I think my cooking is good," he said smiling. The conversation they were having was more than he had managed in the weeks that followed since been on her door apologizing. And that was very important to him.

"All right, you can cut the carrots..." and then he joined her. Now and then they exchanged a few words and gave small smiles at each other. Suddenly the door a little ahead of them opened ...

"Lieutenant, Miss Samantha is looking for you," said Mouch and Samantha coming behind him. Gabby looked at the girl wondering who she was.

"Samantha" he said surprised. She got close before he could get away from Gabby and she heard something.

"Hi, Matt ... you forgot your phone in my apartment..." she said smiling. Gabby looked at Matt and completely stopped what she was doing.

"Oh I didn't really know where I had left... Thank you" he said quickly.

"You're welcome. By the way last night was amazing, I hope we can repeat it again, "Samantha said looking at him and then looking at Gabby. Gabby couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Now I'm at work…" he said seriously.

"I got it… all right, have a nice shift" and she left.

"Gabby..." he said.

"Don't..." she said quickly and left him alone.

"Damn it!" Casey said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please leave your review!


	14. Hello

**14\. Hello**

Update for you guys. Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone is talking about a girl that visited you today" Severide said after entering Casey's office.

"Really?" Casey put his hands on his face.

"What she wanted?" he asked curiously.

"Give my phone back, I forgot it in her apartment..."

"Gabby knows she was here?" Matt raised his head and looked at his friend.

"Yes and she heard when Samantha said that our night was amazing..." Severide' eyes widened.

"You have no luck" Severide.

"Do you think?" Casey said sarcastically. "When you think things couldn't get worse, it gets worse," he stood up, crossed his arms and stared at the floor. "I don't know what to do..." he looked at the Severide, "I think Gabby is ready to bite my head off..."

"Even if she did that you would love her."

"She has my heart. What can I do?" Casey said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I wish you luck, you need it" Severide said after giving a slap on Casey's shoulder, then he left. It's the end of the shift and everyone is leaving the firehouse. Casey was the first to change his uniform and went out; he decided waiting Gabby in the parking lot next to her car. He would try to talk to her again.

 _Half an hour later_

"Otis, you saw Gabby?"

"She was taking a shower... you know... women..." he said jokingly.

"Okay, thank you", Casey came back to firehouse and headed toward the locker room. When he entered there was no one, the shift that replaced them was probably reunited in the meeting room. He went to the showers, and only one of the cubicles was closed, Gabby was in it.

"Gabby ..." she got scared. "It's me, Casey ... sorry if I scared you ..." she didn't say anything.

"What do you want?" She said upset.

"I want to say sorry for what happened earlier yesterday... I bet you're tired of hearing my apologies," he laughed nervous; she held the towel over her body. "Anyway, forgive me ... I think you won't believe in me, but I really like you..." She couldn't say anything, there was nothing more to be said.

"Go home, Casey" she said wrapping the towel on her body. He just nodded, then he looked at the ground for a moment.

"Okay, I'm going ..." he straightened his bag on his shoulder and left. She leaned her head on the wall, holding back the tears that insisted on falling. The night came and as always the firehouse was reunited at Molly's, today was one of the nights when the bar was packed. Gabby was sitting with Shay near the counter. Casey was with Severide and Otis, from where he was, Casey could see Gabby. She was beautiful, her hair loose as he liked. Shay went to the bathroom for a moment and Gabby was alone.

"Hello?" Casey said.

"Casey, is Samantha speaking" she said excitedly.

"Samantha, why are you calling me?" He asked confused. Severide heard what he said.

"I was thinking if we could finish what we started that night..." she said in a sexy voice.

"What are you talking about?" he looked toward Gabby, but she wasn't there anymore.

"I think I didn't talk to you the whole truth," she said laughing, "I don't know if I should, because you wasn't a good boy that night..."

"Really?" that girl was crazy, he thought.

"Yes, but I can't put the blame on you, you drank too much" he looked around searching for Gabby, but she wasn't around.

"Can you just tell me what happened?" he was impatient.

"When we arrived at my apartment, you threw yourself on the sofa. After a few minutes I took you to my bedroom, I undressed you and myself of course…" she laughed.

"And..."

"And I kissed you and you kissed me back and from nowhere you spoke: _I love you Gabby, forgive me_ _Gabby_... I said to you: _my name is Samantha_ , but you insisted calling me Gabby. I went to the bathroom to calm me down and when I came you were sleeping ... I totally forgive you for calling me Gabby. So how about going out today and finish what we started, but this time sober?" she laughed. "What do you think?"

"Samantha, you're a nice girl. Thank you for telling me the truth, but we finish here" he went to counter.

"But..."

"I'm sorry, I have to go..."

"You are a loser. Do you know that?" she yelled.

"Good night," and he hung up. "Herrmann, do you know where is Dawson?"

"I think I saw her leaving..."

"Thank you..." he went through the crowd and finally managed to leave the bar.

"What's going on here?" Casey yelled when he saw a man holding Gabby's arm as she pushed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Love

**15\. Love...**

 _Hi, new update for you. Please, leave your review!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on here?" Casey yelled when he saw a man holding Gabby's arm as she pushed him.

"Who is he?" Cortez asked as he held Gabby's arm.

"Nobody," she said glancing at Casey. "Please, leave," she said looking at Cortez.

"Gabby, what's going on here?"

"He knows you" Cortez tightened his grip on her arm.

"Casey, go in, please," she begged, "I'm fine".

"No, you're not" he came closer to Gabby and Cortez. "I think you should drop her arm before I call a dozen police officers..." he pointed to Molly's. "They can solve this situation really quickly." Against his willing, he dropped Gabby's arm and changed his expression.

"We are good, aren't we Gabby?" he said smiling. Gabby was very scared and feared that Cortez could hurt Matt.

"Yes ... of course," she replied, but Casey didn't believe in that.

"I think it's time to you go, sir ..." Casey said.

"Cortez ... Call me Cortez." He glanced at his watch, "Yeah, you're right. Good night," he said looking at Casey and then Gabby. He walked away and entered his car, Casey and Gabby watched him leaving.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked placing his hand on her back. Gabby took a deep breath.

"Yes ... I'm fine, thank you ..." she rubbed her arm and that hasn't gone unnoticed by Casey.

"Can I have a look at it?"

"No..." her arm was hurting.

"Gabby, please," he insisted. She knew he wouldn't let her alone until he saw that with his own eyes. When he touched her, she let out a moan of pain.

"Who is that guy, Gabby? Why did he hurt you?" She pulled her arm.

"Nobody, I said it to you ... I'm going home" and she began to walk toward her car.

"His name is Cortez" he said following her.

"Casey, my life and the people I talk having nothing with you," she took her car key.

"I'll follow you."

"No, you won't," she said opening the door's car and he closed it. She turned to look at him.

"I will. We need to talk" he said staring at her.

"I can say to you a thousand times no and you will always insist?" she said crossing her arms.

"Exactly ... I'll follow you," he said and headed toward his car. She watched him for a few seconds, then she entered her own car. She parked the car and went into her house, after a few minutes the door was opened and Casey entered. He met her in the kitchen opening the refrigerator. She took an ice pack to put on her arm. He reached over and took the ice pack and held it on her arm. The two looked at the spot that Cortez would have hurt her arm. Their faces were close as they looked at the injure.

"That girl in the firehouse..."

"I don't want to hear, Casey."

"... She called me while I was at Molly's ..." they continued looking at her arm.

"Congratulations, but I really don't care" she said angry.

"... She said we had to finish what we started that night ..."

"Really? You'll describe me you both naked in her bed?" He looked at her.

"You can only listen to me for a minute?" he said raising his voice leaving her frightened.

"I don't want to!" she yelled at him.

"Damn it, Gabby! Why do you act like this?" She was disappointed to hear him talk like that. "What I am trying to say is that nothing happened between me and that girl..."

"And you think I should believe you?" she took the ice bag and went to the living room. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" and she opened the front door for him to leave. He went to her and closed the door, turned toward her. It was the second time that night that Casey frightened her. He took a few steps forward, causing her to step back hitting her back on the wall.

"No, you're not idiot. And I'm not lying, nothing happened between me and that girl" they stared at each other for a few seconds, she felt that he spoke the truth. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Gabby slid her hands over his shoulder and wrapped him in her arms. He pressed her on the wall, kissing her roughly. His hands were going up and down on her sides. After some minutes he slid his lips and began to kiss her neck from side to side. She curled her fingers into his hair, pulling them over every time she felt the pressure of his lips increase over her skin.

"Ahhh... ahhh" she moaned. He slid his hand up her thigh and pulled it to his hip, pressing him on her bottom. She pulled his face to kiss her on the lips. After some minutes kissing each other and out of breath, they decided it was time to get rid of their clothes. Matt took off his shirt and threw near them. He held her, leading her to wrap her legs around his waist. The kisses continued as they were going to her bedroom. He support himself on one knee on the edge of the bed and lay down her slowly. She brought her hands to his belt and began to take it off as they were kissing. She took off his belt and he put his hands on her shirt and undressed her. He was between her legs and supported himself on his elbows to not hurt her with his weight. They kissed for long minutes. They managed after a few more minutes to rid their clothes just being in their underwear.

"Matt ..." she said between their kisses. "Matt ..." she said a little louder. He stopped kissing her for a moment.

"You don't want more?" he asked breathlessly.

"I want, I..." she said, trying to catch her breath.

"What?" he said smiling.

"I want to make love this time, I don't want just sex..." she said, running her fingers through his hair. He gave a big smile, inclined his head and kissed her softly.

"We're making love, Gabby, because I love you ..." she smiled and they kissed each other. And this time after hours of making love, he didn't go to his home like other times, they slept in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Kiss me

**16\. Kiss me**

Note: sorry for any mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey..." Casey said as he saw Gabby slowly opening her eyes. "Morning…" She was wrapped in the sheets as he had a sheet over his lower back.

"Morning…" she smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm admiring your beauty." She blushed hearing him say those words. He put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My hair is a mess, I don't think I'm a pretty right now…" she laughed at him.

"For me you are always pretty…" then he leaned to kiss her, but she put a hand on his face.

"No, my breath is terrible" and she brought her hand to cover her mouth.

"Really? You won't allow me kissing you after all my sweet talking," he teased. He left up the sheet that was covering her, he shifted slowly and managed to hover her, he supported his weight on his elbows.

"Wow now I know your secret to take me to bed, hun?" She cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Ops my bad" he said seriously, "…however I still want a good morning kiss." She was holding a smile.

"I need time to think about it…" she turned her gaze at the clock on her bed table. He watched it briefly. It was 9 a.m.

"You have plans for today?" he asked looking back at her. She put her arms down.

"I need to organize my things and later do shopping." He nodded.

"I could help you with that."

"You sure? Because I think your hands can be useful…"

"You know my hands are great doing things…" he was teasing her again. She laughed and a few seconds later, she gave him a looking of desire and passion and he returned her looking at her with loving.

"Kiss me…" she said softly. Slowly he leaned his head, "… kiss me." They kissed for several minutes. She wrapped him on her arms and started to tracing his back up and down, while his hands was holding her head to him. She already had given him accessing to her mouth and he explored each part of it with his tongue. Her insides was on fire feeling his excitement for her. They continued to kiss as he supported himself again on an elbow and his other hand slid over her shoulder and then her side, waist, hip, and finally he touched her thigh… They made love twice that morning. They spent the afternoon together on Gabby's home and did shopping before the night coming.

"Let me help you, babe" Matt said after he opening the car door.

"Thanks" she said grabbing two bags from their shopping. Matt grabbed the others bags and locked his car. They didn't know but there was someone observing them a few meters from Gabby's house and he wasn't happy with what he saw. Later that night they had dinner made by Matt. He said he wanted to make something special for her. She didn't get impressed with his spaghetti, but she wouldn't tell him that. He was so cute at the kitchen. He slept at her house again and in the middle of the night, they were awake by a noise. Matt asked her to stay in the bedroom while he would see what was happening. After some minutes, Gabby walked into the living room and saw her window broken.

"Matt…" he turned around to look at her.

"I checked the back, side doors and windows, they are locked… someone threw a stone breaking the window…" Gabby took a step forward. "Gabby, don't get close you will hurt yourself…"

"Who could do that?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, maybe some kid… you know these teenagers nowadays, always trying to prove something…" she hoped was just a kid and not someone from her past, Cortez.

"Babe, go to bed. I'm gonna clean this mess. We have shift tomorrow, you need to be rested."

"I don't go to bed without you" he noticed she was scared.

"I think I'll call the police…" she cut him off.

"No, maybe it's just a kid like you said…"

"Are you sure?" he insisted.

"Yes, I am. I will bring a broom and shovel…" he nodded. Matt cleaned everything, then checked again the house and finally they were able to go to bed. They cuddled as soon as they laid down on the bed. Matt kissed Gabby's forehead before he closed his eyes. She got a bad feeling, she couldn't close her eyes. She felt that she was putting Matt's life in danger. Cortez was outside in somewhere. Matt could put him to go away that night at Molly's, but she knew Cortez, he would be back at any moment. She shifted a little making Matt opening his eyes.

"Hey… What's wrong?"

"I'm scared… I'm sorry…"

"I'm here, okay… I'll protect you. Tomorrow I'll arrange a way to fix your window, all right?" she nodded. "Closed your eyes, I'll wait you sleep…"

"You're so good to me…" she put a hand on his cheek.

"I love you" he leaned to kiss her on the lips and finally she closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please leave your review!**


	17. Wife

**17\. Wife**

Note: sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'll correct them later.

* * *

 _One week later_

"Baby..."

"Hmmm"

Gabby stopped Matt's actions, their lips were swollen after several kisses, "If someone see us now, we'll be in trouble". They were in Matt's car on the parking lot at the firehouse.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, I missed you too" she said and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I can't wait to that construction job I took get an end" he sighed.

"Me too... We haven't been sleeping together for days, I miss our cuddled mornings, it's the best part of my day" Matt smiled as she stroked his cheek.

"I will make up to you... how about having breakfast together tomorrow?" Matt sugested.

"I'd love to... and you think we can go my house later I'd really like to reward you for the awesome breakfast that we are getting us..." she said teasing him.

"Hmmm I love this plan, but-" he got serious for a few seconds, and Gabby got the impression, he couldn't stick around after their breakfast.

"You can't?"

"Actually, I think we could have breakfast on bed. What do you think?" He descended his hand that was resting on her arm to her inner thigh.

"I'd love it" she said getting close to his lips, ready to give him a breathtaking kiss.

Knock. Knock. Both jumped in their seats. Herrmann. Matt descended the car window of the passenger seat, where Gabby was.

"Good morning, love birds!"

"Good morning, Herrmann!" Matt was the first one to say.

"Morning, Herrmann! Everything ok?"

"Always, I see you two inside", he winked at them and left.

"He was trying to give us a heart attack, right?" Gabby asked as she put a hand on her chest.

"Almost that" Matt laughed.

"What do you laugh?"

"Your face baby was priceless" Matt tried to hold his laugh, he couldn't and laughed at her, getting from her a slight hit on his rib.

"Oh..." he moaned.

"Don't be a baby" she said before got out of the car.

Matt followed her and locked his car. "Baby, I'm sorry, baby..."

Not far away from there, someone witnessed the whole scene in Matt's car - Cortez. He decided in that moment, he was making an appearance at the firehouse soon, pretty soon.

* * *

 _Next day_

"So I'm forgiven?" Matt asked Gabby while they were getting prepared to leave the firehouse.

"I'm still thinking about..." she responded him as she combed her hair looking at the mirror in her locker. She has forgiven him, however she thought making fun of him for a little while.

"Look, I never intended to laugh at you, Herrmann scared the hell out of me and my face was worst of yours, believe me".

"Show me..." she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She never thought she would enjoy it.

"Ok..." he took a deep breath, "here you go".

"Gabby..." she turned around and saw Cruz.

"Hey..."

"There is someone looking for you" Cruz seemd little worried.

"Who?" Matt asked first.

"Cortez, your husband?!".

"What?" Matt exclaimed.

Before Matt could ask for an explanation, Gabby hurry up following Cruz.

"Oh here she is, my beloved wife!" Cortez said to everyone in the common room.

"What are you doing here?" Gabby said angrily.

"Ah, I needed to meet my wife's co-workers, there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

All they eyes were on Gabby.

"As your husband I think is my right".

"Gabby..." Gabby heard Matt's voice behind her, "what's going on here?" He seemed shocked and upset.

She turned in his direction, "Matt, I-" she attempted to say, but she was cut off.

"The thing is you two can't kiss or whatever you two were doing in the parking lot, because she is married. Do you understand that?" Cortez took a few steps forward and looked straight to Matt.

Boden gave Severide a concerned look.

"Cortez, right? That is your name?" Severide asked.

"Yeah..." he continued looking at Matt.

"You are at Gabby's work place, and we don't appreciate bring family business to work, so saying that I ask you to talk to Gabby outside of here and if she decides she wants that too".

Cortez stared at Severide, then Gabby.

"I see you soon, Gabby", and Cortez walked out.

"Thanks, Severide" Gabby spoke.

"Gabby, do you think we should talk?" Boden asked. Boden felt something really wrong with Cortez, because that he needed to talk to Gabby.

"Yes... Matt, can you join us?" She really hoped he could agree with that, it'd mean he was giving her a chance to explain herself.

Matt saw sadness in her eyes, and he just nodded.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	18. There is a way out of it

**18\. There is a way out of it**

I intend to finish this story and others soon, I will give maybe more two chapters for this one. Not much ppl seem interested in it. I just got one review in my last chapter, what us disappointed, anyway more two chapters and that's it.

* * *

Gabby was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Questioning the decisions she made in her life until that moment. Not all were bad, some were good. The problem is she thinks she is not worthy of good things, like Matt. He deserves better. He is a good guy and an amazing leader.

 _Flashback_

"He is my husband, Chief..."

Gabby and Matt were in Chief's office. Matt kept quiet all the time that Gabby told her life story with Cortez.

"He did something to you?" Boden asked.

Gabby looked at Matt, and he looked at her.

"He... He hit me a couple of times... And that's the reason I'm running away from him, he won't let me alone until he puts his hands on me..." Gabby cried softly.

Matt didn't say one word, just kept his eyes on her.

"We need to go to the police, Gabby..."

"It's not worthy, Chief... He knows people everywhere, it's what he says, look he found me again..."

"Your brother-" Matt spoke for the first time, "... he is a cop, right?"

"I'm not getting him into it-" Gabby shook her head. "I can't, he has a family-"

"Gabby, you are his family too" Boden stated.

"I- I can't... I'm sorry..."

"He knows at least you are married to this guy?" Matt said.

"No, I never told him, I should back at that time, if I had I would have known Cortez is a terrible man".

"Gabby, we have your back here, you can count on us..." Boden assured her.

"Thanks, Chief... I'm sorry for put the firehouse in this position, but I'll fix it".

"How are you gonna do that?" Matt questioned her. "You are moving again?" He stood up, looked directly at her. "That's your plan?" his voice was harsh.

"There is not another way..."

"Yes, there is a way out of it, you know that..."

"Matt-"

"I'll go with you to talk to your brother-"

"Matt, no... I already told you, I'm not-"

"Do you know what?" he was angry. "I'm tired of this, if that's what you want... go ahead"

"Casey, easy..." Boden stepped in.

"I am done here" Matt put his bag on his shoulder and left Boden's office.

Gabby stood up and tried to catch him, but was in vain.

"He is in love with you..."

"I know, I am in love with him, Chief, but I can't risk his life". Gabby took the seat in front of Boden's desk again.

"You believe Cortez could hurt him?".

"Yes, and I can't let this happen".

 _Present_

She hasn't talked to Matt since that morning after she went home, she went to her bedroom, and stayed there the entire day. Her stomach was empty, but she didn't have the strength to make something to eat.

She was waiting at least a call from Matt, but nothing came. Maybe he was still angry with her for not tell him all the truth, that she was married mainly.

It was hard, though she could sleep for a few hours, she woke up suddenly, she had a nightmare, Cortez was inside her house, chasing her with a knife in his hand.

Her heartbeat was too fast, then she run to the bathroom felling very sick. After vomiting, she washed her mouth and sat on her bed.

After a few seconds she heard a very loud knock on her front door. She took a look on her watch, it was 10 p.m.

She walked into her living room, looked at the peephole.

"Antonio..." she said surprised.

"We need to talk".

"Please, get in" she asked.

"I want his full name..." he spoke straight.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cortez, Gabby! Tell me everything you know-"

"Who? Who told about him? Antonio-" he cut her off.

"Gabby, I don't care, just tell me what you know and later we'll discuss the fact that you are keeping secrets from me".

"Look, I am not a little girl anymore, I can handle this, I-"

"Ah you are a big girl, I'm sorry if I only see a stupid girl before me-" he yelled at her.

"You are in my house, you have no right to-" she yelled back.

"This is bullshit!"

"You have a family to worry about... I thought..." tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You are my family... You are my only sister and I'll protect you to the ends of the earth. You understand that?" He was standing before her.

"I don't want him near me, Antonio, please!" she cried in his arms, and he hugged her for a few minutes.

* * *

 _Later that night_

"Matt?"

"Hey..."

"Look, about what happened today-" he interrupted her.

"Gabby, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot the spare key that you gave me and now I'm locked out-" and before he could continue she threw her phone on the bed and run to the front door and opened it.

"You are here, you are here" she said crying when she hugged him.

"Of course, my place is here with you" he hugged her tightly.


	19. Don't lie now

19\. Don't lie now

* * *

"I thought you had gone to Antonio and told him about everything," Gabby said as she was resting her head on Matt's chest. They were sitting together on the couch.

"I almost did that, but before I could Chief called me and told me he spoke to Antonio. He went personally to district 21" Matt was running his hand through Gabby's hair.

"Antonio came here earlier, he was mad at me..." she said softly.

"He is your brother, he got worried about you..."

"He didn't tell me what he is gonna do..." Gabby pulled away to look at Matt. "Chief told you something?"

"Not really..." Matt saw in Gabby's eyes fear. "Let them take care of it now, okay? They will know what to do" he tried to reassure her.

"I-I will try..." she answered. She returned to her spot resting her head on Matt's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be here with you all the way..." he kissed her head. They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Did you have dinner?"

"No, I couldn't eat all day. I'm not hungry..."

"You need to eat, or you'll be sick, and we can't have that..."

"I just want to be here in your arms, okay?" he smiled.

"Babe..." he shifted in his spot and looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere, you won't get rid of me, believe me" he smiled at her. She closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips. He reacted to her pulling her closer to him. They kissed for several minutes until Matt broke their kiss.

"What?" Gabby asked.

"You almost got me distracted..." he spoke breathlessly.

"Yeah?" she said using a sexy voice. Gabby pecked his lips. "How about we take this to my bedroom?"

"Yes, but first you are eating something-"

"Noooo..." she cut him off.

"Yes, Gabriela Dawson..." he said firmly.

"Don't call me like that" she hit his arm.

"Ouch!"

"When I was in trouble, my mommy called me like that..."

"But you are in trouble," he said with a mischievous look," he stood up and offered a hand to her, and she took it, he pulled her up.

"And what's my punishment, Mr. Casey?" she teased him. He had his hands on her hips while hers were resting dangerously on his ass.

"I'm still thinking about and while I think, you are gonna take a relax shower, maybe a tub bath, with bubbles and everything you deserve..."

"You will join me?" her lips were inches from his, and she squeezed his butt earning from him wide eyes.

"Oh, I- I could, but I'm gonna prepare something for us, okay?"

"You are not funny" she pushed him lightly.

"Yes, I am" he held her wrists. "You always laughed at my jokes. Don't lie now" he pointed a finger at her.

"Yes, because you are handsome..." she wrapped his shoulder with her arms, "and you have those blue eyes..."

"Oh, good to know... and here I am thinking that I was really funny," he said acting upset.

"Don't pout at me, babe..." she gave a peck on his lips. "I can't resist you like that..."

"I love you..." he took her lips, and she guaranteed entrance to his tongue. He pushed her to the closest wall and lifted her in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist. After long minutes making out: "please..." she murmured.

"Are you sure?" he asked as they grinned their hips against each other.

"Yes... Yes..."

They slid to the floor and made love right there.

* * *

 _Two days later - firehouse 51._

"Hey Antonio, everything is alright?" Gabby was anxious to know anything that could relieve her worries involving Cortez.

They were on the apparatus floor talking.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry anymore. For his own good, Cortez must be far from here right now".

"What happened?"

"I rather you don't know the details..."

"You killed him?" Gabby asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not..." he answered quickly. "Let's just say that Voight handled him, and because of that Cortez will leave you alone, okay?"

Gabby knows Voight's method and not all them were legal.

"Okay... Thank you for everything".

"Give me a hug" they hugged each other.

* * *

 _One month later_

Gabby was walking on the parking lot located in a building in the center of the city. She called sick that day. For a few days, she wasn't feeling very well. She tried to postpone an appointment, but days had passed and she was still feeling awful.

Now she knew the reason, she was happy and scared too. She called Matt and let him know she was going to meet him at the firehouse. He was on shift that day.

When she was getting close to her car, someone called her name. She turned around and someone hit her in the face. She fell down and the person kicked her stomach, Gabby got dizzy, however, she got to put her hands on her belly and the unknown guy kicked her again.

Her aggressor took her car keys and opened the trunk of her car. He took Gabby's in his arms and put her in the trunk. She was unconscious.

"You deserved that, bitch".

He left taking her bag with him and she was left in the trunk.


	20. Ahhhhhh

20\. Ahhhhhhh

* * *

 _One hour later_

Matt was on the phone when Severide walking into his office. Severide noticed the worried look on Matt.

Matt ended the call after not get any response from Gabby.

"You're gonna lunch?" Severide asked as he took a seat on Matt's bed.

"Later, I am waiting for Gabby, she said she was coming and that was one hour ago..."

"She is not answering her phone?"

"No, I called a thousand times already".

"Maybe, she got stuck in the traffic..." Severide suggested.

"And why she doesn't pick my calls?"

"Low battery?"

"I don't know... Something is not right" Matt scratched his forehead.

They fell in silence.

"Do you know where she would be before come here?" Severide crossed his arms.

"Yes, she had an appointment... I know where it is".

"I'll let Chief know and Herrmann also. Go-". Matt's phone rang.

"Wait, she is calling..." Matt sighed relieved. Severide gave a pat on Matt's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hi, babe..." before Severide could leave, Matt pulled him by his arm. Matt's demeanor changed. "Where do you say you found her bag?"

Severide was confused. Did someone rob Gabby's bag?

"Okay, yeah I'm her boyfriend... Wait... You are here?" Matt nodded and hung up.

"What happened?"

"Someone found Gabby's bag, with her phone and everything, and this person brought it to me... He said he is waiting for me outside..."

"It's weird..." Severide said.

"Yeah, please notify Chief..."

"Of course".

They walked together until they reached the apparatus floor. Matt looked around and didn't see anyone. Severide was a few meters behind him.

Suddenly from nowhere, Matt was shot in the shoulder.

"Matt!" Severide yelled.

Another shot was fired. Severide tried to protect himself as he looked for a way to reach Matt.

The second shot was on Matt's leg.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Matt's scream calling the attention of everyone was inside of the firehouse.

"We can't stay here much longer, let's go..."

"Just one more shot and he won't have a chance to be a firefighter again," the shooter said to his friend.

"Cortez, the police will be here soon, let's go! Come on!"

"Okay, okay, this idiot has learned his lesson and that bitch too", they drove away.

When Severide watched his co-workers walking into the apparatus floor: "Stay inside! Inside!"

"Ahhhhhhhh" Matt was in so much pain. After a few seconds, Severide somehow dragged Matt and closed the front door of the apparatus floor.

Shay and Chout run to take care of Matt, at the same time police cars stopped at the firehouse.

"Severide... Severide..." Matt called.

"Easy, they need to look after you..."

"Gabby... I need looking for her..."

"I will, okay? Just tell me where you think she is..."

"Ahhhhhhhh oh my God".

"Shay?" Chief Boden spoke.

"We are taking him to Chicago Med, Chief".

"Go, go!"

"I'm going with them, Chief!" Severide said.

"Okay".

On the way to Chicago Med, Matt told Severide the address of the clinic where Gabby would be that day.

 _Two hours later_

"Gabriela Dawson, 29 years old, pregnant, she was found semi-conscious, dehydrated, her nose is broken and maybe few ribs," said one of the paramedics that brought her to Chicago Med.

The firehouse 51 was in the waiting room waiting some news about Matt when Severide entered the local.

"Chief..." Severide spoke softly. Every time he was looking for Gabby, Severide kept Boden informed.

They went to the hall to talk privately.

"She was admitted... They are taking care of her right now..."

"You did a good job right there" Boden squeezed Severide's shoulder".

"I- I don't know what's happening here, Chief. Who would do that with them?" Severide didn't know about Cortez. Chief had a suspicion that Cortez was responsible for that.

"I talked to Antonio, he will bring down who did all those things, okay? We have to trust him and his team".

A few minutes later Severide told Shay about Gabby, she cried as soon as she knew the terrible news and went to be with her friend.

After one hour Matt was released to a room, his life wasn't at risk.

Gabby lost her consciousness again at the hospital while they were doing an ultra-som, checking if everything was alright with the baby.

Shay cried seeing her friend suffering. Because of that punch on Gabby's face, the doctors had to do a surgery and decided to put her in a coma to help in her recovery.

Two hours later Matt woke up, still groggy. Severide was in the chair beside Matt's bed.

"Ga- Gabby..." he whispered.

"Hey, hey... Don't talk... Listen to me... I found her, okay?!" Severide said.

"Gabby..."

"She is fine" Severide didn't know for sure, but the truth wouldn't be good right now for him. "Take some rest" and after that Matt closed his eyes.

A couple of hours later Matt woke up asking for Gabby again, this time his sister and mother were with him. His sister explained what had happened with Gabby, Matt cried as he listened to her.

"No, no... I want to see her, Christy..."

"Matt, please you need to rest-"

"If you don't help me, I will do it anyway," he said firmly. He shifted on the bed trying to get on a seat position.

"Okay, okay" she gave in. "Stay here, I'll bring some help".

After convinced the doctors, they allowed Matt visit Gabby just for a few minutes.

"Baby..." tears rolled down his face. He tried what he could to get close to her. Kissed her head a few times and said some words of love.

A nurse came in and checked her signs vitals and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Everything is fine with her?" Matt asked.

"Yes, she is a fighter... and the baby too" she smiled.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, she is pregnant" and the nurse left them alone.

"Pregnant?"

* * *

The end is coming!


	21. never say never

Chapter 21 - Never say never

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Slowly Gabby opened her eyes. Two days ago the doctors reduced the dose of her sedative. She blinked a few times and closed her eyes again because the brightness was too much for her. Still, with her eyes closed she brought her hand to her nose, and felt a little pain, she moaned lightly. Then she remembered something and put her hand on her stomach.

"Ma-Matt..." she cried softly.

Her voice shook Matt up from his spot beside Gabby's bed. He was sleeping before Gabby call his attention. He looked to his left and saw Gabby opening her eyes.

"Baby..." with certain difficult he got up from the chair, he used a crutch to stand up. "I'm here, baby" when he said it he was next to her. He saw tears were rolling down on her face. "You're awake" he spoke between his own tears.

"What happened to you?" she asked when noticed his shoulder bandaged and the crutch.

"It's nothing..." he tried to brush off the subject, he was so happy to see her awake. He smiled at her. "I love you, I love you..." he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Matt... " Matt pulled away to look at her.

"Yes..." he answered.

"Who did it to you?" she asked worried and aware that Cortez probably was responsible for that, she hadn't a doubt.

"He won't hurt us anymore, okay? He is in jail, and I can guarantee you: he won't get close to you and our baby..." in the last part he smiled widely.

"The baby..." she said as she rested her right hand on her flat belly.

"The baby is fine, our baby is fine" he gave a peck on her lips.

"I love you..." she said bringing her hands to hold his face to her. "Thank you for never giving up on me..." she was getting emotional.

"What they say?" he thought for one second: "Never say never, hun?"

"Yeah... You're everything to me..." Matt was crying as he was hearing her.

"We are meant to be, my lover, and you made me working hard to get you-" she gave a little push on him.

"Matt!"

"Ouch" he brought a hand to his hurt shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she put her hands over her mouth thinking she had hurt him somehow.

He smiled, "I'm joking, you didn't hurt me, babe".

"Matt, don't scare me, I'm having your child", she spoke seriously, joking with him also.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he kissed her on the lips and managed to kiss her stomach. "I'm sorry, baby Casey. You have to learn that your father sometimes is silly" Gabby caressed Matt head while he was talking to her belly. "Thank God, you have an awesome mama and a smart one".

"Baby Casey-" Gabby used the same term Matt used, "you are so lucky, your father is a true hero, our hero, we love you, babe," she said looking at Matt, who was resting his head over Gabby's stomach.

* * *

 _A few years later_

"Happy Birthday, dear Maggie, Happy Birthday to you" the guests sang to the birthday girl.

Matt was holding his daughter of three years old. Gabby was next to them, a hand resting on her belly, being pregnant of eight months and standing more than five minutes were a hard task for her.

"Happy Birthday, Princess" Gabby said and kissed Maggie's cheek. They blew the candle, and everyone clapped hands again to Maggie.

"I want to thank everyone here. Gabby and I appreciate your love for our daughter, there aren't better friends than you guys. Thank you!"

"We're a family, Casey... and family stays together," Boden said lifting his plastic cup. "Happy Birthday to our girl!" Everyone cheered Boden's little speech.

Antonio approached Matt, and Maggie almost jumped in his uncle's arms. Antonio kissed her niece's cheek a few times earned her a couple of giggles.

"Alright..." Shay said getting close to the cake's table. "This mama" she pointed to Gabby "will sit now and who wants a piece of cake, I will be here" Shay announced.

"Shay, you don't need to-" Matt cut Gabby off.

"Thanks, Shay" Matt gave her a sympathetic look. Then looked at Gabby: "You did enough, babe. You need a little break, okay?" He put his arm around her waist. "You can do that for me? Resting for a few minutes?" Matt was being protector because differently from Maggie's pregnancy, this new one was hard on Gabby. She had to take her license earlier that they had planned. Her doctor recommended that and Matt assured him, even with Gabby protests, she would follow his advice.

"Alright, I can do it. Just because I'm a little tired and that smile of yours" she smiled and he kissed her.

Matt took a seat in the closest armchair and pulled Gabby to sit on his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder after give it a few kisses.

Gabby looked at him, they just stared at each other for a few seconds. "You are beautiful, Gabby" Matt's hand was resting on her belly.

"I'll never get tired to hear you say that and I'll make sure you know every day of our lives: you are our world, I couldn't ask for a better father than you and husband too".

"I love you forever, Gabby, forever" he gave her a juicy kiss.

"Mommy... mommy" Maggie run to them.

"Hey, baby girl!"

"Can I sit... here?"

"Of course".

"Mommy was already missing you".

Matt managed to put Maggie on his lap.

"Hi, baby!" Maggie yelled.

Matt chuckled. "Princess, you don't need to yell, okay?" Gabby laughed at her daughter antics.

"But-but he might be sleeping" she answered her father.

"Oh... I'm sure he is awake now".

"Okie dokie", then she rested her head on Gabby's big belly. "Love you, baby brother".

THE END

* * *

That's it! Bye.


End file.
